


captured in the woods

by villainelffangirl



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: The reader is caught by Thranduil's guards. Thranduil makes the reader earn her freedom.





	captured in the woods

I don't know how I could have been so stupid. Why did I ever think that I could travel through the forest of Mirkwood unseen. All this because I thought I could escape my miserable life in Laketown and make a new life somewhere far away. The people back home have heard rumours that Thranduil was not very reasonable when it comes to dealing with trespassers. I thought that if I was careful enough and wore the correct camouflage I could avoid both the spiders and Thranduil's scouts. But here I am being dragged, hands bound in front of me, towards the thrown of the elven king. I hung my head in shame and averted my eyes as the guards forced me to my knees. I could feel his harsh cold glare as it bore into my skull.  
"My lord we found this human woman lurking in the forest", one of the guards announced. "She ha these on her", he said gesturing to the other guard as he held up my warn out, blunt dagger and cross bow.  
"An assassin I see", Thranduil said taking my dagger from the guards hand.  
"That's not true",I yelled, finally mustering up some courage. "I swear". I attempted to stand but was forced back down to my knees by the guards. I whimpered in pain as my knees hit the stone floor. I looked back down to the ground in fear. I felt the tip of his sword under my chin, forcing me to look up. He looked down on me.  
"If you are not an assassin then what are you?" Thranduil asked, raising an eyebrow while placing my sheathed dagger into a hidden pocket in his robe.  
"I'm a (occupation or hobby). I was just passing through. I just wanted to make a better life for myself. I swear".  
"then why would a (occupation/hobby) be wearing robes design for spy work?" He pressed his blade harder against my chin. I winced as his blade cut my chin. A small stream of blood dropped down onto the stone floor beneath me.  
"T t to pro protect me from the spiders sir", I stammered out, closing my (E/C) eyes in fear.  
"And why should I believe you?" He asked, his voice filled with venom. I could not answer. I knew no matter what I said he would not believe me. "Take her to the dungeons", Thranduil ordered the guards, turning away to walk back up the stairs to his thrown. I was grabbed by the arms and dragged away. I looked up towards the king. He was smirking.  
The guards lead me down a set of steps and through me into a cell. For hours I paised my cell until it started to get dark. I lay down on the wooden bench against the wall, soon drifting off to sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I awoke to a chamber maid placing a bowl of stew and piece of bread onto the stone floor. Food was pretty scarce in Laketown. This was the first decent meal I have had in a long time. By the time I finished my breakfast a guard was opening my cell allowing a pair of maids to enter. One grabbed my empty bowl an left while the other dumped a bowl of water and a rag on the bench along with a short white sundress.  
"Lord Thranduil requests that you be cleaned and bought to his chambers", she told men voice filled with disdain grabbing at my coat.  
"What are you doing?" I asked smacking her hands off me.  
"Enough of that" she managed to pull off my coat and started pulling off my boots, nearly tripping me in the process. "The king wants me to make sure you are thoroughly cleaned. I doubt a girl like you would even know what that means". She ripped my shirt off over my head. I quickly covered my chest when I noticed that the guard was watching. She followed my gaze and guestered to the guard to turn around. He turned and the maid continued to strip me.  
"Why does the king want me cleaned?" I asked. She didn't answer and just started to scrub my skin. When she was finished she handed me the dress.  
"Get dressed". She said walking out of my cell. The guard closing it behind her. I slipped the dress on over my head allowing it to fall just below my knees. The guard turned back around and reopened the cell door. He lead me out of my cell and down a long hallway until we came to a large, elegant, wooden door. The guard knocked on the door. "Enter", we heard Thranduil say. The guard opened the door and shoved me inside. The room was large and dimly lit by an open door leading out to a balcony. On the far end of the room Thranduil sat at the end of a king sized bed covered in forest green sheets embroided with a white floral thread. "Come closer girl". I shyly stepped closer, my eyes to the ground. "Turn", he said. I did as I was told and turned slowly on the spot. I could feel his eyes linger over me. "I wasn't sure what I would find under all that dirt. I am impressed. Most from Laketown don't cleanup this well".  
"Thank you sir", I whispered out.  
"I suppose you are wondering why I celled you here". I nodded in response. "I believed you when you told me that you were not an assassin". I sighed in relief. "But you were still trespassing in my land. That can not go unpunished. I am a fair man. I will give you the opportunity to earn your freedom. Do you think you can do that?"  
"What will I need to do sir?" I asked trying to sound brave.  
"First tell me your name", he gently grabbed my hand pulling me closer.  
"(Y/N)", I answered. I felt him caress my leg moving upward. I whimpered nervously as I had not been given undergarments. He cupped my womanhood and lightly rubbed. I tried to hold my legs tightly together. He forced his fingers between my folds and started to rub my clit. I gasped.  
"Place your hands onto his shoulders as he continue to rub my clit. I moaned, my legs started to feel week. I whimpered as he suddenly removed his hand and placed his fingers to his lips. I watched as he sucked his fingers clean. Soon he stood before me, placing his hand on my cheek. "If you don't want to go back to the dungeons give me a reason not to send you back", he said running his finger lightly over my bottom lip. My body tremble as he place his hands on my shoulders guiding me down to my knees. "I am sure you know what I want you to do". My hands were shaky as I started undoing the ties on his pants. I looked up at him nervously through the strands of my (H/C) hair. He gave me a nod letting me know to continue. I reached into his pants and pulled out his rod. I was taken back by the size of him. I staggered back nervously. "It's alright. I understand that you are nervous. Would you like me to talk you through this", I nodded. "Good. Now come closer". I crawled back to him and knelt before him. He reached his hands out, wrapping them around the back of my head, pulling me closer. "Open your mouth". I did as I was told. Before I could think he pushed the head of his penis past my lips and into my mouth. "Wrap you lips around me and slowly bob your head'. I started to softly suck the first couple of inches. I felt his hands push my head, causing his rod to go deeper into my mouth. Soon he hit the back of my throat, making me gag slightly. I started bobbing my head along his shaft. His grip of my hair tightened as I sucked harder. I heard him groan loudly before pushing my head away. I looked up slightly confused to find him moving back towards his bed. He sat on the edge and looked down at me. "I want you to remove your dress". I nodded an did what I was told. I slipped my straps over my shoulders and allowed the dress to fall to the floor around my ankles. He patted his lap, indicating where he wanted me to sit. I sat on his knees only for him to adjust me so that I was facing away from him. His rod was pressed against my ass. I could feel how hard he was. Suddenly I was lifted high enough for Thranduil to position himself at my entrance. Before I was able to protest I was forced down, his rod forcing its way into my vagina. I let out a small squeal as he grabbed my hips forcing my body up and down. I gasped and moaned as he picked up his pace. I was suddenly thrown onto the bed. "On your hands and knees". I obeyed. I felt the bed dip behind me. Thranduil placed his hands on my hips and entered me roughly. His thrusts were animalistic. My body trembled as my orgasm grew.  
"Oooooohhhhh gggoddddd!!" I screamed loudly, encouraging the elf behind me to thrust his hips harder and faster inside of me. My arms collapsed under me, Thranduil held my hips in place as he continued his assault on my body. My hair was grabbed, forcing my head back up. Another orgasm ripped through my body. My mind was hazy as I fought desperately to remain conscious.  
"Please..... enough", I gasped. He pumped his hips a few more times before he drove his rod deep inside of my womb. He yelled out in pleasure. I collapsed under him when he finally let go of my hair, drifting in and out of consciousness. I felt his elven seed drip out of me and onto the sheets. I watched through my (H/L)(H/C) hair as he readjusted his robes.  
"Humans have no stamina", Thranduil said as he pulled the bed sheets over me. "I do not believe you have earned your freedom quite yet". I felt him run his fingers through my hair. "You still have a long way to go before you earn your freedom". He smirked down at me.My vision blurred as I passed out.


End file.
